SomedaySomehow
by verityangel
Summary: Will Cole manage to convince Phoebe that their love for each other still exists?
1. Somehow

Her abysmal plunging deep henna eyes gazed into his, as a giggle enruptured from her mouth. Grinning, she gently and seductively tapped his shoulder in glee, before her eyes shot up to greet her two sisters. Rolling her eyes, she sighed, before snapping her coiled arm away from the man's shoulders. "Oh great..."  
  
Piper smiled regretfully, though Phoebe could have sworn she saw a tint of enjoyment in her older sister's facial expression. Paige, cutting to the chase, shrugged her shoulders, and turned to face Phoebe. "Hey. Phoebe. We're uh..."  
  
She glanced to Piper for help, for assistance. Confused, Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"Yeah uh...we're kind of sorry to interrupt your," Paige gestured towards the twenty-something male Phoebe had once been cosying up to, "date and all that, but uh...we have a problem. You know the thing who used to be thingy of the thing, well uh...the thing's back, and we need to go do our thing, to stop the-"  
  
"Thing?"  
  
"Ye-eah."  
  
Phoebe sighed, knowing immediately what her youngest and most versatile sister was talking about. Twisting back around to Daniel, the guy she had so happily picked up as he entered the newspapers' office, she grinned, smiling. "I um...I have to go..."  
  
"Because you have a thing, right?"  
  
She smiled, embarrassed, before nodding solemnly. "Yeah. I'm really, really sorry. I mean, this is the second time my sisters," she shot a glare towards them, and Piper grinned, rolling her eyes, "interrupted us. But these...these things are important and uh...I'll call you."  
  
"Yeah, I know you will," Daniel laughed, a hint of regret in his voice, "I'll be waiting by the phone...waiting for your call, so we can uh...you know."  
  
"O-okay!!" Phoebe chuckled, embarrassed, turning back to her sisters, raising her eyebrows. Piper struggled to keep her smiles contained, and Paige just stood there, grinning. "You guys...?"  
  
"Okay, Paige! It's none of your business!"  
  
Leo laughed, before Piper joined in, whilst Phoebe struggled to hide her shame. "Okay, you lot, lets just go...go do our thing to the thing before the thing does the thingy."  
  
Dragging her sisters and her brother in-law away from Daniel and the place she had been seated at, she despaired. Paige giggled. "I never knew you knew how to do it, telephone style!"  
  
Piper grinned, and playfully hit her sister on the shoulder. "She's just joking, Pheebs. Right um...yeah. Cole's in the back, and um...he wants to talk to you."  
  
"You...you dragged me away from that gorgeous, gorgeous man to meet up with my evil ex?!"  
  
"Um...pretty much, yeah." 


	2. Love?

"Piper..."  
  
"What? I know you don't like him, which is kind of an understatement, but  
  
he's got something to tell you. And Phoebe?" she grabbed her sister's left  
  
arm, after Phoebe stood up, defiant, wanting to return to her date, "he's  
  
pretty upset. You need to talk to him."  
  
"Why, Piper? Just so he can go all 'I love you' on me?!"  
  
"No, because...look, I don't know why. He loves you not to cause you any  
  
harm, and if he does..."  
  
"If he does...you'll have a homicide on your hands. Ba-ad business for your  
  
club."  
  
Piper rolled her eyes, and took her sister's hand, whispering a "trust me"  
  
into her ear. How Phoebe could trust her, she knew she could never  
  
understand. Not that she didn't trust her sister, but dragging her along to  
  
meet Cole in the back? Who knew what kind of freaky-weird story he spun  
  
Piper, trying to get her younger sister into the back.  
  
Even if he did say he was good.  
  
Phoebe scoffed as she pushed open the door. Good? Cole didn't know the  
  
meaning of the word. Pushing Friday night, and already he had disrupted her  
  
date, cancelled any further plans to enjoy some /time/ with Daniel, and  
  
just generally interrupted anything good. Typical Cole.  
  
"Cole?" she called. Any other time, any other life, she would have loved  
  
that name. It sounded so strong, so...demonic. Which was the reason why she  
  
now hated it, loathed it. That /name/ put her through a few good years of  
  
hell. Literally. Sighing when he didn't reply, she turned back around, only  
  
to find him, rugged, unshaven, and smelling like a brewery.  
  
"Don't...don't go yet," he whispered taintedly, his eyes greeting hers with  
  
a fellow defeat. Phoebe straightened up, before looking away. "What did you  
  
want?"  
  
He didn't answer, didn't reply. Instead he just stood still, slightly  
  
wavering, without speaking.  
  
"Cole?" she repeated, her voice tender, soft. Showing the love she had for  
  
him all those months before, without even knowing it. He softened against  
  
her calm voice, before breaking down. "You know what I want."  
  
"Cole..."  
  
"I love you, Phoebe. I love you, so, so much. It's killing me, not wanting  
  
to hold you at night, not holding you in my arms. It's tearing me up  
  
inside, when I know I can't kiss you." 


	3. Plea

She couldn't speak, her words that she wanted to say prevailing her, not emerging from between her pouted, made-up lips. Cole shook his head, looking down, knowing his actions and words were wasted. "You know what? I-I'm sorry. You've got a date, so go back out there. I shouldn-"  
  
"No."  
  
He glanced up, and Phoebe met his stare with her own brown eyes. She sighed, walking over to the chair her older sister often sat in, as she and Cole were situated in the manager's office of P3. Seating herself down, she felt her slightly-revealing crimson red top crumpled against the back of the chair. Cole watched her, confused, as his eyes greeted the Spanish-flared skirt she had been wearing, as it gently touched and tickled her knees. "I bought you that."  
  
Phoebe nodded solemnly, but turned away, trying to figure things out. She hated this man, wanted to kill him, even, but somehow, her previous feelings returned, and an enormous power of passion made her stay in that room. What the hell was Cole playing at?  
  
Was this one of his mind games?  
  
"Cole...why are you...why are you still doing this? We're free, we're divorced-"  
  
"We belong together."  
  
"No...no, don't you even think about saying that," she let out a nervous, bitter laugh, "y'know, I sometimes wish that we could go back to the way things were. You, the old, ADA Cole. Me, college student. When we first met..." her eyes trailed to the floor, as she remembered, "but then I forget that you were evil, then."  
  
"I'm not now!"  
  
"You're evil, Cole. You always have been. And, and I know, I know that you're trying to be good, by rescuing all these people from fires and buildings and things, but...there's still evil inside you. There's still that part of you that will kill someone if you don't get your way, someone who is an innocent. And it's our job- mine, Piper's, Paige's- to protect our innocents. Even if we do vanquish-"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Cole..."  
  
"Phoebe, y-you can't...I mean, you still love me, right? I still love you, and I won't be evil, I swear I won't. Please," he grabbed her manicured hand. Phoebe felt compelled to walk away, but his touch was as the same when he first touched her hand, "just give me a chance. I'll prove that I'm good. I'll prove that you still love me." 


	4. Running Away

"Outta my way."  
  
"Phoebe?"  
  
Piper's voice rose to a searching accent of worry and confusion, as her younger sister pushed past her, ignoring her pleases for an explanation. Paige too called out Phoebe's name, while Phoebe herself managed to emerge from the crowds of customers who often came to P3 to towards the staircase, finding herself and her body numbly climbing up it.  
  
Following their sister, Paige waved a goodbye to her contemporary date, the type of guy she was kind of glad to leave, whilst Piper hurriedly kissed her husband upon the cheek, as it became apparent that any chance to orb in a crowded club was transparently thing.  
  
They ran through the crowds, Piper sometimes slower than Paige for she was pregnant, and soon became accustomed to the outside world, as the sharp smell of fresh air hit them. Breathing in, Paige glanced around, with no sign of her sister.  
  
"Piper..."  
  
"I know, I know, Paige. I'm worried too. Can't you...can't you sense her or something?!"  
  
Paige rolled her eyes. "Hello? Whitelighter-witch who's too stupid enough not to know how to use the whitelighter side of her."  
  
"You're not stupid. Do what Leo said."  
  
"Sure, 'do what Leo said'," Paige mocked, and she closed her eyes, trying to sense her sister as she infested herself deep into the blood of her biological father's. It took a good and long five minutes before she opened her eyes, time which Piper was sure could have been used to find Phoebe, literally. "Got her. Grab my hand."  
  
"I can orb myself y'know. This little darling," she stroked her stomach, "prefers me to orb than run."  
  
"Yeah well, I don't want to be responsible for any freaky-cool foetuses orbing out of your womb, thankyou very much."  
  
Piper smirked, but the full reality of the disappearance of her middle sister became apparant. She shoved her fingers between Paige's and nodded. "Orb me up, Scotty."  
  
"...ugh that is so lame..." 


End file.
